Numbuh 5
Abigail "Abby" Lincoln a.k.a. Numbuh 5 became a KND Operative three years before at least the episode "Operation M.A.U.R.I.C.E". She was trained by her older sister, Cree (Numbuh 11}, and joined her sister, Numbuh 8a and 8b, and Numbuh 9 in Sector V. After Cree was traitorously left the KND, Numbuh 5 became the leader of Sector V, until she somehow messed up (according to Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S) and allowed Numbuh 1 to take over. She sometimes says "Numbuh 5" instead of "I" at a beginning of a sentence. Appearance White striped blue shirt, red cap (most known), African American girl. she seems to wear shorts although they're not seen due to the shortness of the shorts or the longness of the shirt. Family The most notable person in Numbuh 5's family is Cree (formerly Numbuh 11), her older sister. She seems to be one of the most evil Teen Ninjas probably even greater than Chad. She started out as a normal innocent teen girl but ended up in her second or third appearance as a threat to the KND. Cree gave Numbuh 5 her red cap which explains how she got it (As shown in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E.) which gives much of her history. Numbuh 5 surrendered to Cree in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E after she gave up on trying. The reason was that after Maurice, a old friend was decommissioned and turned out bad and she couldn't help becoming a teen. She later discovered the truth of Maurice in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E as a spy working for KND. Another family member is her dad who is a parody of Bill Cosby, who has a similiar speech pattern, i.e: "You know the clowns with their cartoon and puppets and the stuff and-etc.". The last member in the family is Numbuh 5's mother who speaks with a French accent and sometimes French. Unlike, the other Sector V agents, Numbuh 5's parents have never been shown their faces yet. In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. it is revealed that she marries Numbuh 2. Alternative Costumes Personality and missions Numbuh 5 is basically a laid back agent and speaks in third person. Example: "Numbuh 5 says we go." She seems to be the smartest of the Sector V operatives in dangerous situations. Numbuh 1 even stated she is the only member of the team with any common sense. Numbuh 5 is also the oldest of the Sector V team. Numbuh 5 has been seen in episodes with scenes similar to Indiana Jones situations such as booby traps and lots of exploring because she is a trained candy archaeologist. Also, she seems to know most about Numbuh 4's crush on Numbuh 3, as she teases him most about it. It is revealed in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. that she becomes the k.n.d supreme leader. Other *Bikini (No P in the OOL) *Sandals (Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E.) *Cartoon Universe Character (Operation: R.E.P.O.R.T.) *Pajamas (Several episodes) *Flippers (Operation: C.O.L.L.E.G.E.) *A Real Live Person (Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.) *Navy Blue tuxedo with tie (Operation: D.A.T.E.) Other Forms Negative Numbah 5 Seen in Operation: P.O.O.L. Other *Delightful Numbuh 5 (Operation: D.A.T.E.) *Dorky Numbuh 5 (Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L.) *Toddler Numbuh 5 (Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N.) Trivia *She was referenced as the main leader of Sector V three times after Numbuh 1 came. The first was in Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P., where she becomes the leader again after Numbuh 1 grows up. The second time was when Numbuh 4 said to her in Operation: B.R.I.E.F., "You're in charge! You go in and help him!", meaning that the leader(Abigail) should go in to see how Numbuh 1 is throwing up (really fighting Mr.White). *Her most prized characteristic, according to Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L., is her coolness, which is "quite the delicacy" for Heinrich. *She is the most often seen KND character in FusionFall. 5